


𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜

by hwashinestar



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light smut but not really, M/M, Smut, made this in a rush for someone I love, okay so?? hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwashinestar/pseuds/hwashinestar
Summary: Could you hold me through the night? Salty face when I start cryin'
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜

**Author's Note:**

> Based off (not really) Melanie Martinez' High School Sweetheart

“Go home… please, go home,” Hongjoong held his own arms as he found comfort against one of the corners of his living room. His heart would beat faster and faster the more the seconds went by, the tick-tacking coming from the clock in the kitchen was making him confused: was it distracting him from staring at the blood coming out of his own bruised knuckles? Or was it making his head pound even more? “Your parents are probably worried to death, Mingi, it’s past your stupid curfew,” By this point, it was already hard to control what came out of his mouth, he just wanted to be alone with his own demons, and face the consequences that came from his own actions.

“No, I’m not moving from this spot, if you want me gone, come here and push me through your front door,” His words come out spat — quite literally —, hands thrown in the air, desperation overflowing from his sudden teary eyes upon not knowing what to do to make him believe everything was alright. Luckily to him, his boyfriend didn’t move, and he ended up finding himself falling to the floor — when had his knees grown this weak? “Let me take care of you, Joongie… it’s what we agreed on,”

“I don’t deserve you to do that, I don’t- don’t deserve you,” He tried, oh,  _ did he try  _ to cry more — perhaps by doing this his head would stop hurting —, but as much as he squinted his eyes, nothing would come out and it only made his eyelids feel heavier. He needed to rest, he just felt so,  _ so _ tired. “T-take me…”

“What?” The boy got up, making his way to the other, worry taking over his features at the sight of 

Hongjoong almost passed out against the wall. “Hey… talk to me, what did you say, sweetheart?” He held his face with both his hands, sighing in relief when he felt hands being placed over his.

“Need to go… sleep… take…” Mingi didn’t need him to continue — and also didn’t need his hands on his shoulders, but he appreciated the gesture —, soon hooking an arm under his legs and pulling him away from the wall, his other arm holding him carefully as he stood up, walking to his room. He slowly placed him on his bed — his boy had never looked so fragile —, gently sitting down by his side, brushing a few strands of his sweaty hair out of his forehead.

Hongjoong was right, it was way past his curfew, and he cogitated sending a message to his father. Unfortunately, sending a simple ‘my boyfriend’s having problems’ wouldn’t do with his strict parents, so he decided to call his mother, handling her yelling quite well after telling her he’d be home in the morning, that an emergency came up and that if they wanted to, they could talk to Joong’s parents the next day… preferably after he had managed to tell Hongjoong’s mom how her son ended up getting into a fight — he chose to keep this part to himself, however —; by the end of his call, the other was sound asleep, body still stiff and eyebrows furrowed. As soon as Mingi moved to stand up, though, he felt a light grip around his wrist and heard a weak ‘don’t leave me’. How could he?  _ He never would _ .

Mingi ended up falling asleep just like that, with Hongjoong’s hand around his wrist, his back against the headboard and the previously sobbing boy curled up by his legs; when he woke up and grabbed a hold of his phone, the shining screen marked the time as a bit later than 11 PM — he hadn’t been asleep for that long, but it’s not like he ever had good luck when it came to sleeping. He looked down. The boy laying there looked rather calm if compared to before, and Mingi found peace looking at him; after everything that had happened that day, that’s what he needed — what they both needed:  _ peace _ .

“Gi?” Hearing his voice sounding hoarse because of sleep was as if a wave of relief had washed over him.; that was definitely better than hearing his voice failing because of how hard he was sobbing. “Why are you awake?” Hongjoong pushed himself up, sitting in front of the boy and looking everywhere but at him. “Couldn’t sleep again?” If he could, he would flood the room with questions, if only that meant he didn’t have to apologize — yet once again — for everything that happened.

“As always… yeah. You can go back to sleep, I’m not leaving,” He wanted to stay quiet, he knew better than to push, but he needed Joong to understand things were okay — things would always be okay between them. “It’s alright,” He said as soon as he saw the other’s little mouth opening up. 

“I-I need to explain myself, Mingi, I-” 

“No, you don’t, Hongjoong. Don’t you remember? Don’t you recall the first thing you told me when I asked you to be my boyfriend?” Hongjoong kept his silence. “You told me that if I couldn’t handle it, I shouldn’t waste my time,” The other nodded. “And do you remember what I said to that?”

“You… you said you were down to bleed,” He smiled, slightly shaky hands reaching forward to hold Mingi’s. “And you kissed me, held me down, you grounded me, Mingi… told me you weren’t leaving my side, no matter how much work you’d have to put in the relationship. You proved you loved me with simple words and gentle kisses,” By the end of his little speech there were salty tears running down his cheeks, and Mingi made sure to put his lips all over his face.

“I can prove it again… and again… and again if you want me to,” The boy trailed his kisses down his neck, placing a gentle bite to his skin in between each of his sentences. He was truthful in every word he said; he’d tell Hongjoong he loved him as many times he’d need to, and prove his love in as many ways he could find.

“Can you hold me through the night?” Hongjoong’s bruised hands found their usual place, tangled in Mingi’s hair and pulling his head up. 

“Of course, sweetheart, in every way I know how,” And, with that, he went down again; teeth grazing the skin beneath his jaw, hands holding his waist and moving his body to lay back down, legs beside his hips as Mingi straddled him. 

“I’m sorry I beat up Yunho,” Hongjoong’s voice came out weak, his eyes closed, mind lost in the feelings overflowing his body as he saw his shirt being lifted. “I’m sorry I embarrassed you,”

“I told you, Joongie, you don’t have to apologize,” Gently, he pushed his shirt further up his body, watching as the boy lifted his arms for him. “You could never embarrass me,” He discharged his own t-shirt, lips hovering over Joong’s before he continued. “I’m sorry I didn’t show you off like you expected me to,” His hands found the other’s pants, long fingers quickly working on the belt and zipper. “I should have at least held your hand… Yunho wouldn’t have kissed me then,”

“This is not your fault… it’s none of our faults, not even Yunho’s,” A content sigh left his mouth, small smile playing on his lips once he felt the feather-like kisses scattered all over his naked thighs. “He thought you were single, you pushed him away… I’m sorry I got so jealous, though, I just hated seeing that… I can’t get the image of your lips on his out of my mind, Mingi,” His eyebrows were furrowed again, dry blood sticking to his open wounds as he gripped Mingi’s hair tighter, unconsciously pushing his head further down.

“Why don’t we get another scene playing inside your pretty head then, hm?” In one sweet movement, Hongjoong was left completely naked — although not vulnerable,  _ never _ vulnerable around his lover —, fully on display. “I’m gonna eat you up, and you’re gonna keep the air out of my lungs… you’re gonna distress just the way you like to do so.” 

Mayhaps Mingi’s words were as sweet as always because his mouth was as velvety as it could be, and Hongjoong loved it. He loved to pull at his hair, loved to tense up his thighs and then relax his body; he lived to feel his boy around him —  _ his boy, only his, his sweetheart  _ —, lived for the obscene sounds echoing throughout the room, and for the tiny, rushed surges of pleasure. The boy loved it. He loved the mattress moving as the other helplessly rutted against the sheets, loved how his teeth sank into his own bottom lip as he tried to keep quiet for an unknown reason; he adored the way his heart would beat quickly but in a good way this time, and how it was so easy to choke his boyfriend just as he moved his hips up over, and over, and over again. 

“You’re my one and only true love, Mingi.”


End file.
